Village Behind Hills
by Cool Drifter
Summary: -Judul hanya latar tempat- Bertengkar dengan Ino. Gadis aneh dengan keanehannya yang tersembunyi. Apa? Sainganku dalam memperebutkan Hinata? / "Dia benar-benar orang asli sini?" / "Kami tidak bersekolah lagi, Nona." / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Village Behind Hills**

**Naruto © Mas****ashi Kishimoto**

By: Cool 'Drifter'

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. First Visit<strong>_

Membosankan. Aneh. Dingin.

Adalah kesan pertamaku ketika van milik travel ternama ini melalui jalan menurun yang berkelok. Hampir tak ada pemandangan menarik.

Penduduk desa berlalu lalang, kabut tebal, tumbuhan padi yang masih hijau terhampar di kiri dan kanan jalan, rumah dan gubuk sederhana—bahkan lebih sederhana dari gazebo di rumahku. Sesekali aku melirik gadis berambut ungu gelap di sampingku. Mata lavendernya terlihat berbinar binar. Hmm…

Sebenarnya aku sempat menyesal juga, menyetujui untuk ikut (yang katanya) rekreasi kali ini. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kedua sepupu perempuanku yang sungguh merepotkan—sebenarnya hanya salah satunya—entah kenapa bersikeras harus tetap pergi. Bahkan sampai acara 'ngambek-berdua-dikamarku' segala.

Mau tak mau, orangtua kami mengizinkan asal aku juga ikut untuk menjaga mereka. (perlukah mereka dijaga kalau preman jalanan saja takut melihat kekuatan luar biasa mereka itu?) Ditambah Suigetsu-nii yang merupakan pengasuh sekaligus kakak angkatku sebagai pengawas kami. Karena katanya dia dulu pernah tinggal di tempat tujuan kami sekarang ini. Punya dua sepupu perempuan itu merepotkan. Aku bahkan heran kenapa mereka mau pergi ke desa? Bukankah biasanya gadis gadis itu lebih suka keluar negeri?

"Hinata," panggilku.

Gadis yang kupanggil itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Harus mendongak, memang. Walau usia kami sama, ia masuk mungil untuk seumurannya. Tapi menurutnya, akulah yang terlalu tinggi, huh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Suaranya lembut. Menggetarkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Termasuk aku…

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersemangat pada kunjungan kali ini? Maksudku—ayolah, bukankah kita sudah sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini?"

Kulihat dia tersenyum penuh arti. Tsk, ingin sekali aku mengatakan padanya kalau senyumannya itu sangat manis. Bahkan berkali kali aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Cih.

"Nanti Sasuke juga tahu. Desa ini… dari letaknya saja sudah istimewa,"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Dengan pandangannya yang polos, yang terlihat jelas hanya kegembiraan dan… rasa kagumnya tentang desa itu. Letaknya? Memangnya terletak di atas danau? Di dalam gua? Diatas bukit yang tertutup awan yang turun itu? Atau diatas seekor raksasa baik hati yang bersimbiosis mutualisme dengan penduduk desa?

Lupakan. Inilah akibat terlalu banyak menonton film animasi. Lain kali aku menonton drama Korea saja.

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

"..ke…"

"Sasuke…?"

Hinata menepuk nepuk pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Menghiraukan pegal dibahunya—karena beban dari kepala Sasuke yang tertidur menumpang di sana. Salahkan tikungan tajam yang van mereka lewati tadi.

Ia mengerling keluar—dimana kakak angkat Sasuke dan sepupunya masih sibuk mengeluarkan koper. Beruntung, sepupunya itu menyadari arti kerlingannya. Setelah meletakkan koper besar yang tadi ia pegang, ia berlari kecil ke arah Hinata. Rambut pirangnya yang dikucir buntut kuda itu bergoyang goyang.

"SAAAAASUUUUKEEEE!"

Teriakan gadis pirang yang kepalanya terjulur di jendela itu berhasil membangunkan si 'pangeran ayam'. Dengan segera, Sasuke terhentak dan kepalanya terantuk atap van. Sayup sayup ia mendengar suara tawa yang sama dengan teriakan tadi.

"INO-BAKA!"

Ino langsung mendelik, "Apa? Aku kasihan dengan Hinata, memangnya kau pikir kau tidak berat!" Ia berkacak pinggang dengan mata sapphire-nya yang memancarkan kemenangan.

"Aku bisa bangun tanpa harus diteriaki seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Aku meragukan itu! Kulihat tadi Sui-nii sudah berteriak teriak memanggil kalian, lalu Hinata juga sudah menepuk pipimu, tetap saja kau tidak bangun! Dasar persilangan ayam-kerbau!"

"Gendut… KAU—"

"_PLEASE, STOP IT_!"

Serentak Ino dan Sasuke menoleh.

Terlihatlah Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikannya? Kita dari kota, rasanya malu bersikap kekanakan di sini~" Kelihatannya Hinata sedang mencoba menahan intonasi suaranya agar tak begitu keras. Namun kejengkelan yang tersirat di suaranya itu memang tidak bisa ditahan. Kopernya yang sudah ia pegang saja tampak erat sekali.

"O-oke…"

Yah, mari kita berpikir positif. Bosan dan lelah karena terlalu lama di mobil juga bisa menyebabkan seseorang—bahkan Hinata yang anggun sekalipun—cepat kesal, kan?

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

Setelah berkeliling mencari motel yang berfasilitas modern, Suigetsu sudah memesan dua kamar untuk mereka tempati sementara. Satu kamar keluarga untuk Sasuke, Ino, dan Hinata, dan satu kamar biasa disebelah kamar keluarga untuk ditempatinya sendiri. Jangan heran, Hiashi lah yang mengharuskan begini. Agar anak-anak itu bisa akur, begitu katanya.

Suigetsu berencana beberapa hari kedepan ia akan mencari kenalannya yang memiliki rumah dengan fasilitas modern dan besar agar tidak merepotkan tuan rumah. Karena menurut pria berambut perak itu, tinggal di rumah penduduk asli sana jauh lebih nyaman daripada motel. Ia mengutamakan kenyamanan ketiga orang yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Usia mereka memang tak jauh, hanya terpaut 2 tahun. Dan Suigetsu sangat dekat dengan mereka semenjak berumur 6 tahun.

Setelah _leyeh-leyeh _setengah jam, Sui meninggalkan ketiga adik angkatnya hanya dengan selembar pesan:

_Aku pergi keluar sebentar, ada yang mau ditemui._

_Sasuke, DILARANG keras untuk membongkar koper makanan meski hanya untuk tomat. Itu buat persediaan kita nanti malam!_

_Hinata, jangan terbawa emosi, ya. Kau harus jadi penengah untuk kedua sepupumu. PUKULI saja kalau mereka bertengkar! -.-9_

_Ino, kalau kau sudah tidak sabar melihat lihat desa, kuizinkan kok. Tapi tetap dengan baju yang sama. JANGAN bongkar koper dulu kalau malas membereskannya. Oke?_

_Remember, you all must be always together. Take care ya. Nii-san._

"Hmm, keliling desa, yuk! Sekalian cari makanan khas daerah ini…" Ajak Ino kepada kedua sepupunya sembari membersihkan wajahnya yang menurutnya sangat kusam sehabis beres beres tadi.

Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya di sofa menimpali, "Hh, malas. Memang apa yang istimewa dari desa dibalik bukitini? Tadi saat kita jalan sampai sini, kelihatannya sama saja,"

"Hu-uh, justru itu, Sasuke. Kita mau cari apa yang istimewa dari desa dibalik bukit ini. Mm… apa namanya?"

"Konohagakure,"

"Ah, iya. Aku pernah membacanya di salah satu artikel di majalah, katanya Konohagakure termasuk desa dengan kemakmuran dan kesejahteraannya yang cukup tinggi . Selain itu, penduduknya juga dikenal ramah, apalagi para petugas di Pusat Kesehatan Masyarakat. Pelayanannya cepat, murah—tidak bayar malah, dan susternya lembut lembut,"

Pangeran es itu masih tetap menyembunyikan onyx miliknya, seakan tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Ino barusan. Dia memang tak peduli.

Sementara Ino hanya bisa menatap kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya pada satu satunya pria di sana. Akhirnya ia beralih memandang Hinata yang sedang membaca Koran lokal dengan tatapan _hopefully._

Hinata melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan tersenyum, "Hmm, boleh juga. Kita bisa dapat teman baru. Selain itu, ini masih jam sembilan pagi. Udaranya menyehatkan," lavender miliknya menatap Sasuke, "Siapa tahu ada gadis cantik, Sasuke?"

Ino langsung menyambar, "Bukan, Hina. Tapi gadis sempurna yang bisa membuat Sasuke gila, lalu menghentikan sifat ke-_playboy_-annya itu! Temanku yang pernah ke sini bilang gadis desa ini manis manis lho~"

"Ck, paling gadis manis itu cuma gadis berkulit putih dengan wajah polos, yang rambutnya dikuncir dua, lalu saling bermain dengan tingkah yang kekanak kanakan. Mereka seperti tidak tahu apa apa, sehingga membuatnya seolah seperti gadis kecil yang lucu,"

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari, pernyataannya barusan membuat Hinata menahan tawa. Hinata masih ingat sekali, Sasuke pernah mengatakan dengan sangat sangat (sok) meyakinkan kalau dia tak tahu apa apa soal sinetron. Nyatanya barusan, yang ia deskripsikan adalah tokoh perempuan dalam FTV yang sering ditonton adiknya, Hanabi.

Ino terkekeh, "Justru, bukannya itu yang kau cari, hm?"

"Hn? Sebagai mainan? Maybe,"

"He-eh. Itu kamu yang mengatakan ya."

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

Ino sedang mencatat apa saja yang ia dapatkan selama jalan jalan keliling itu. Ternyata benar yang diinformasikan majalah kesayangannya, penduduk desa itu memang ramah. Sedari tadi saja semua orang menyapanya dan tersenyum—mengingat dia bukanlah penduduk asli desa itu. Ia juga memerhatikan, tiap gang atau jalan di sini diberi nama sesuai klan yang tinggal di jalan itu. Misalnya saja, jalan Akimichi. Di jalan itu, semua orang yang tinggal bermarga Akimichi. Bisa dibilang, seperti sebuah distrik.

Suasananya pun sangat nyaman. Hawanya tidak begitu panas karena sinar matahari yang terhalang oleh bukit. Dan tidak pula begitu dingin karena desa itu tidak terletak tepat di kaki bukit. Tanahnya sangat subur. Desa Konohagakure memang tidak begitu besar. Tetapi, jika melihat ke perbatasannya, terlihatlah kenampakan alam hijau yang sangat menarik. Letaknya yang tersembunyi, dihimpit dua bukit, membuatnya susah untuk aksesnya yang harus melewati jalan menurun yang curam dan banyak tikungan tajam. Dan untuk sampai di desa, haruslah rela berkotor kotor berjalan di pematang sawah yang licin.

Hinata dan Ino benar benar tidak peduli lagi dengan sikap 'orang kota' yang diawalnya mereka tunjukkan. Dengan cepat mereka beradaptasi dan mulai bersikap seperti kebanyakan penduduk sini. Hanya Sasuke yang tetap cuek. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik: cerita hantu klan Uzumaki—mengenai suara aneh dan bayangan seperti manusia di dalam rumah-rumah di jalan Uzumaki yang kebanyakan kosong.

"aduh!"

Saking asyiknya mengamati sekitar, Hinata sampai tidar sadar menabrak seorang pria di depannya hingga jatuh terduduk. Seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan wajah jenaka. Warna matanya yang sama dengan Ino menambah kesan terang—kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

"Hei, Daijobu ka?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke depan Hinata.

Hinata hanya meringis, "Daijobu… Go-gomenasai…" dan ia menyambut uluran tangan pria itu—dan tak melepaskannya, justru terpaku pada mata safir lelaki di depannya ini.

Ino hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukan apa apa, hanya baru kali ini lihat Hinata mematung begitu. Di depan laki laki pula. Bahkan dengan Sasuke yang pangeran sekolah saja tak pernah seperti itu. Entahlah, mungkin akhirnya Hinata jatuh cinta?

"Hoi, Naruto. Menggoda wanita lagi ya?" tegur pria yang satunya—sepertinya temannya. Beda dengan Naruto—mungkin nama pria berambut pirang tadi—yang terkesan hangat, ia justru sebaliknya. Dengan rambut kelimis dan kulit pucat serta nada datar dalam suaranya, membuat ia terlihat seperti vampire.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak memerhatikan (kayaknya masih mikirin hantu), akhirnya tertarik juga. Ia langsung menepuk pundak Ino dan bertanya, "ada apa sih?" melihat Ino yang mengerling ke arah Hinata, mimik wajah Sasuke langsung berubah. "Hinata… sedang apa?"

Hinata langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan emm… Naruto. Sementara Naruto langsung nyengir dan meminta maaf.

"Hehe… maaf ya, Nona," Mata safir itu terlihat bergerak mengawasi Hinata, Ino dan Sasuke, "Kukira… kalian bukan penduduk sini?"'

Ino yang sejak awal menyadarinya langsung merasa tidak enak. Entah hanya perasaannya atau saat bertanya tadi mata Naruto memang sempat berkilat?

Laki laki yang seperti vampire tadi ikut membuka mulut, dengan sikap seperti Naruto, tentunya.

"Kenapa? Namaku Shimura Sai. Kalian datang darimana?"

Sempat hening beberapa saat.

"Kami dari Tokyo," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Ino sekali lagi memerhatikan mereka. Terlihat Naruto dan Sai sekilas berpandangan, lalu kembali melihat mereka dan memasang senyum khas masing masing. Ino tahu, bukan senyum tulus, tapi… senyum kelegaan.

"Wah… baguslah. Sudah lama tidak ada_ orang luar _yang datang ke sini," tanggap Naruto.

_**Ino's POV**_

Orang luar? Orang luar katanya?

Bukankah… majalah itu sudah menyingkap segalanya? Itu majalah setahun lalu, masa' iya, di majalah wanita yang terkenal itu, tak sedikitpun orang tertarik membacanya? Uh, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

"Masa' sih? Kukira dengan munculnya artikel tentang desa kalian di majalah edisi tahun lalu membuat banyak orang banyak yang datang?"

Sekali lagi, aku melihat wajah Naruto tiba tiba berubah tegang, sementara Sai… ah, makin mirip Sasuke saja kalau berwajah serius begitu.

Tunggu.

Kenapa mereka jadi terlihat ketakutan begitu?

"Eemm… Hahaha, aku lupa. Memang sempat banyak, tapi tidak lama…" ucap Naruto beberapa saat setelah keheningan menyusup di antara kami.

"Hn, sudahlah. Sekarang tunjukkan saja jalan jalan di sini. Mau jadi teman kami selama di sini tidak?" Tawar—tepatnya, paksa Sasuke kepada mereka. Huh, sepupuku yang satu ini memang beda dengan kakaknya, Itachi-niisan. Dia punya banyak masalah dengan sosialisasinya. Benar benar ayam beku.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal ya, emm… Naruto, Sai," kuputuskan untuk mengenalkan diri.

Sepertinya Hinata berniat mengikutiku, jadi ia memperkenalkan diri juga. "A-aku Hyuga Hinata… Hajimemashite…"

Kami semua melirik ke arah si ayam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menunggu. Tapi, bukan ayam beku namanya kalau responnya tidak—

"Hn? Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku memutar mata bosan. Seperti biasa.

Naruto memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih, "Salam kenal juga, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Uchiha-san! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" ia lalu menyikut Sai yang sedang tadi hanya diam, "Hei Sai! setidaknya balaslah sapaan orang yang ingin berkenalan denganmu, apalagi kalau dia perempuan!"

Uh, kurasa suara Naruto itu terlalu nyaring. Bagaimana suara Sai yang asli juga, ya?

"Eh, iya. Salam kenal juga Yamanaka, Hyuga, dan Uchiha-san," Hanya itu respon Sai sembari menunjukkan senyumnya. Kaku. Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan.

Ah, ngomong ngomong…

"Naruto, Sai, panggil kami dengan nama panggilan saja. Dengan embel embel –san begitu membuat kami merasa seperti orang asing, tahu," Aku berusaha berkata dengan bahasa sehari hari, dengan harapan kekakuan di antara kami akan mencair.

Naruto tetap mempertahankan cengirannya. Aku heran, ada saja orang yang tidak pegal sama sekali otot wajahnya nyengir selama itu.

"Hehe… Habis kupikir kau tidak suka dipanggil dengan namamu—"

"Ino-pig. Panggil saja begitu."

.

.

Aku tahu suara siapa itu.

.

Dan aku sangat yakin, setelah ini, suasananya bukan hanya menghangat, tapi malah memanas…

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

Sepasang mata sewarna emerald sibuk mengawasi gerak gerik seorang pria yang menurutnya aneh diseberang jalan sana. Si pemilik mata sendiri sebenarnya sedang terlibat perbincangan dengan kakak perempuannya. Namun, ia lebih tertarik memerhatikan pria yang kini mengusap sebelah kanan pipinya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu—yang ditafsirnya sebagai 'ino-pig-baka'—secara berkali-kali.

"Tapi, dia bilang dia akan liburan di sini—Hellooo, imouto-ku sayang, kau mendengarkanku tidaaak?" tegur kakaknya itu.

"Nani? Oh, ha'i, ha'i, neechan. Yaah, mungkin neechan perlu mengatakan kepada si Juugo itu agar berhenti mengejarmu. 'Aku sudah suka orang lain' bilang saja begitu,"

Kakaknya memutar mata bosan, "Hh… Honey, aku memang suka membicarakan soal para cowok yang menembakku itu, but, now we don't talk about that," si kakak menyeringai menggoda. "Nah. Tell me, apa yang membuatnya terlihat unik sampai kau melihatnya seperti itu, eh?"

Sekejap mata sang adik terbelalak. Membuat si kakak tertawa kecil sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Susul saja,"

"Hah? Aku tidak—"

"Sudah cepat sana! Aku pulang duluan saja. Good luck my lovely imouto!"

Dan si kakak langsung berlari begitu saja, mengabaikan si adik yang berulang kali memanggilnya.

"Hu-uh. Karin-neechan nyebelin,"

Tetapi, gadis itu mengabaikan lagi kata kata kakaknya tadi, dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pria yang tadi.

'_apa aku tegur saja ya?'_

* * *

><p>"Gomen?"<p>

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan 'ino-pig-baka'-nya.

"Sumimasen?"

Sasuke kembali meratapi nasib pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Daijobu ka~?"

Sasuke melihat sepasang bola mata hijau cerah di depannya.

Sedang menatap matanya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Wuaaa! Alien!"

Sasuke dan gadis bermata hijau tadi sama sama menjauh. Sama sama… terjungkal.

"Eh…?"

"Aduuh… Hei, bisakah kau bertingkah normal sedikit?" gerutu gadis itu.

Sasuke langsung berdiri, "Salahmu kan yang tiba tiba dihadapanku begitu!"

"Habis sudah berkali kali dipanggil gak nyahut!"

"Untuk apa aku menyahut dipanggil seorang alien berambut pink?"

"Baka! Kaulah yang orang asing di desa ini!"

"…!"

Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis itu penduduk desa ini juga. Ia teringat obrolannya dengan Hinata dan Ino di motel tadi.

"_Ck, paling gadis kulit putih dengan wajah polos, yang rambutnya dikuncir dua,"_

Dan benar saja. Gadis di hadapannya ini berambut merah muda terang (yang Sasuke anggap terlalu cerah) panjang yang dikuncir dua disamping tengkuknya. Poni bagian depannya yang panjang membingkai wajahnya. Kulitnya putih mulus dan suaranya saat berteriak tadi sangatlah kekanakan. Kacamata persegi panjang berbingkai merah sesuai dengan bola matanya yang hijau. Wajahnya memang cantik dan kelihatannya penuh ekspresi.

Dan bajunya… ouh, sepertinya dia seorang pegawai di Blossom's Kindegarten. Jangan tanya darimana Sasuke tahu. Tertulis di bagian depan bajunya, besar dan berwarna warni. Seorang pengasuh bayi, mungkin?

"Ck, Ayam aneh!"

Sasuke tersentak. Ingin rasanya mencium bibir gadis itu agar ia bungkam. Tapi jelas tak mungkin dilakukannya. Menurutnya, ia playboy taat aturan (?)

Pemilik mata onyx itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali dengan penuh penghayatan. Dengan wajah yang (sok) cool, ia berkata, "Hmm… Kenapa kau menegurku? Kita kan baru kenal? Jelas jelas kau tertarik dengan ketampananku, bukan?" Lalu ia memasang tampang (pura pura) menyesal, "Ah… tapi maaf saja, aku sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Maafkan aku, nona…"

Gadis itu sweatdrop. Kalaulah bisa alisnya mengangkat lebih tinggi, mulutnya terbuka lebih lebar, mungkin wajah gadis itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

"…"

.

.

"…?"

.

.

"IDIOT!"

.

.

# BUAGH! #

Sasuke terlempar sejauh 7 meter—fantastis! (inget, settingnya bukan canon)

Dan gadis itu langsung berbalik pergi, sambil terus menggerutu—

"Akan kukatakan kepada Karin-neechan, tidak semua cowok itu baik!"

—meninggalkan Sasuke dengan memar yang baru di wajahnya.

**-TBC!-**

.

.

.

**Drifter's note:  
><strong>Halo! Salam kenal, semuanya! Ini cerita pertama saya di FFn. Sebenarnya, bukan yang pertama sih. Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah punya akun. Tetapi, akunnya error dan terpaksa membuat baru lagi T^T Hiks sekaliii *lebay

Nah, mengenai ceritanya ini… garing yak? Ya, saya tahu ini garing, krenyes malah! (?) Idenya muncul begitu aja, waktu denger dan ngeliat langsung desa dibalik bukitnya. Pemandangannya emang bagus banget! Mama cerita banyak laah, tentang pengalamannya selama tinggal di desa itu. Akhirnya, jadi terinspirasi deh. Langsung ngebut buat akun baru. Tapi, saya sebenernya gak nyangka juga ceritanya malah jadi kemana-mana –-"

Bisa dibilang, ini masih tahap latihan membuat fic lagi, setelah sekian lama laptop diservice gara gara kerusakan berat di hard disk—yang berdampak hilangnya semua data file, bener bener semuanya! o

Ah, malah jadi curcol. Btw, tadikan saya bilang ini lagi tahap latihan, jadi, saya sangaaaat menghargai review berupa motivasi, tips, dan saran yang bermanfaat. Kalau ada EyD dan misstypo juga tolong diberitahu. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Village Behind Hills**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**2. Unexpected Meeting?**_

* * *

><p><em>"Tadaima…"<em>

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar motel dengan lemas. Wajahnya menampilkan mimik kesal, jengkel, malu, ingin menangis secara bersamaan. Rambutnya sudah acak acakan. Begitu pula pakaiannya—oh, adakah kata lain selain mengerikan? Baiklah, memang mengerikan kata yang paling tepat. Kemeja biru tuanya sudah tak lagi ia pakai. Kaus oblong putih yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman pun sangat lusuh dengan debu yang menempel di mana mana. Celananya sudah robek membentuk lubang dibagian lututnya. Keadaan yang sungguh mengenaskan.

_"Okae…ri?"_

Ino baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan matel mandinya. Ia hanya terbengong melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang bisa disamakan dengan pengemis—

.

.

—dan seketika gayung yang dipegangnya sudah melayang.

"Kyaaa! _Pervert_!"

.

.

.

"He—"

'**Syung!' 'Duk!'**

'**Brak!'**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gadis pirang ini masih terpaku di tempatnya. Jelas jelas ia tahu itu siapa, hanya reflek yang membuatnya bertingkah begitu. Sebelum sempat meminta maaf, pemuda itu—atau bisa dibilang Sasuke—sudah keburu pergi lagi dari ruangan itu.

"I-ino, tadi… ada apa?" Sebuah suara perempuan yang sangat halus, mau tak mau membuatnya bergidik juga. Dengan _slow motion _ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ino sama sekali tak tahu, sejak kapan gadis bermata lavender itu sudah ada di kamarnya?

"K-kau… hantu ya?" desisnya. Ia agak bergidik juga melihat Hinata yang masih mengenakan _long dress_ putih tiba-tiba muncul dari balkon kamar.

"Ah! Go-gomen… Ino-chan! Aku… Aku takut di kamar sendirian, ja-jadi… aku pindah ke sini tadi waktu kamu mandi..! Tapi, aku sempat dengar Ino berteriak, lalu melempar lempar barang… ada apa?"

Ino mengingat tadi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Memang baru ketika ia melemparinya, atau sepupunya itu memang sejak awal sudah terlihat ingin menangis?

"Uhm, Hinata tahu kamar Suigetsu-nii?"

"Tahu… Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setelah ganti baju, kita ke sana sekarang. Kurasa memang di sana lebih baik, ada penengah," kata Ino sambil nyengir.

Hinata mengerjap bingung, "Memangnya ada apa, Ino? Maksudnya apa?"

"Ayam es itu rontok semua bulu indahnya,"

Hinata justru semakin bingung.

"Itu hal yang sangat langka."

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

"Dasar! Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai membuat seorang gadis, mengamuk? Tujuh meter itu fantastis! Dia benar benar niat!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu membuang muka.

Menanggapinya, Suigetsu hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Kau harus bisa baca situasi. Kita sekarang ada di desa orang, dan kita juga tidak kenal baik mereka. Jadi, kau harus pandai menjaga sikap. Jangan malah memulai dengan mencari keributan. Kau pikir tidak memalukan, dipukul—tidak, ditonjok seorang gadis yang jelas lebih kecil darimu, saat kau mengeluarkan aura sok-mu yang konyol itu, hah? Kalau aku tidak kasihan padamu, mungkin aku sudah tertawa dari tadi!"

"Hn. Tertawa saja kalau itu maumu."

**Tok tok tok!**

Suigetsu langsung memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Apapun yang akan terjadi ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah jika ada orang yang melihat adik sepupunya itu. Sasuke dengan rambut berantakan, bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh atletis yang penuh peluh, membuat siapapun sulit menolak pesonanya. Bahkan iapun sempat berpikir, jika ia gay, ia akan memilih Sasuke sebagai incaran pertamanya.

Oke, lupakan poin terakhir. Bagaimanapun pria yang mempunyai jumlah gigi taring diatas wajar itu (*ditabok Sui*) sudah mempunyai pacar. Ehem… (?)

"Sui-nii! Cepat buka pintunyaaa!" teriak Ino dari luar.

"Sebentar!"

Setelah pintu dibukakan, Ino langsung masuk tanpa izin dan berkeliling ke semua pelosok kamar Suigetsu.

"Hinata, dia cari apa sih?" tanya Suigetsu setelah ia dan Hinata duduk di sofa kecil sambil mengamati Ino.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Tapi Ino sempat berteriak tadi habis mandi. Waktu kutanya, dia hanya sebut sebut 'ayam',"

_"Sou ka."_ Suigetsu mengangguk mengerti dan berseru, "Sasuke ada di kamar mandi!"

Kebetulan Ino tepat di depan kamar mandi, ia membuka sambil menggerutu, "Sui-nii! Bukan bilang dari ta—"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengunci pintu.

"—di…"

Well, perlu ditambahkan, semua yang terpesona melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti yang disebutkan tadi, juga termasuk para gadis sebayanya—atau juga yang lebih muda dan lebih tua—walaupun mereka adalah anggota keluarga yang seharusnya yah, sudah biasa.

"Apa? Kau kaget melihatku tidak balas dendam padamu, hah?" Sasuke menegur Ino dengan ketusnya.

Ino masih diam. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari, kalau matanya yang membulat—dan berbinar, tentu—dan mulut yang menganga, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat konyol. Padahal sebisa mungkin ia tak pernah bersikap seperti itu.

Sasuke mengernyit begitu mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Iapun langsung menoleh ke arah Suigetsu dan Hinata yang—

"Hoi, hoi! Kalian kemasukan apa sih?"

—memandang dengan wajah yang tak jauh beda dari Ino.

"Arrgh! Damn! Ini ilusinya si cewek alien tadi!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

Ia menjadi lebih frustasi lagi ketika mendengar Hinata bergumam, "Itu karenamu, Sasuke-_kun_"

"WTF!"

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

Tik.

(detik kesatu pukul 6 pagi)

"Hoi, bangun! Sudah pagi!"

Tik.

(detik kesembilan puluh)

"Hinata mengajak olahraga, tuh!"

Tes. _(ckiit!)_

(pukul tujuh pagi)

"BULL-CHICKEN, GET UP HURRY!"

**BYUUR!** ( -suara aer)

Sasuke merasa sprei dan bajunya basah.

"WHAT THE—"

"hell you."

"Eh, Ino…_ Ohayoo gozaimasu_, Hehe…"

BYUUR! _(-"Ooi! Ampun!"-)_

~—~

Sasuke baru saja akan keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Ino terlihat sedang memasak di dapur. Wajahnya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Dia… setahuku Ino lumayan bisa masak, kan?' pikir Sasuke. Dengan bodohnya ia hanya mengintip Ino dari pintu kamar mandi tanpa berpikiran untuk keluar.

"Kau lupa bawa pakaian ganti?"

Sasuke tersentak, ia menjawab gelagapan, "Be-begitulah…"

"Biar kuambilkan."

Dan Ino langsung berhenti memasak kemudian masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikitpun. Membuat laki laki itu masih terdiam heran di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melenggang keluar tanpa memakai atasan sekalipun. Toh ia sudah memakai bawahan lengkap. Dan Ino juga salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"_Douzo_." Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda itu melemparkan sebuah kaus pada Sasuke. Sekali lagi, tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikitpun. Dengan tetap berwajah datar, ia kembali ke dapur.

"_Arigato…_"

"_Dou itashimashite._"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Perlahan, ia duduk santai di sofa di ruang tengah (kamar motelnya punya beberapa ruangan selain ruang tidur), lalu membuka koran pagi yang sepertinya sudah disediakan di setiap kamar.

"_May I guess? You're on bad mood_, eh?"

Sasuke sengaja berdiam dahulu. Namun hanya terdengar suara pisau yang beradu dengan tampah plastik.

"_Please, don't be annoying like this. You know I need an answer, not silent_," kata Sasuke lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih serius.

Tak terdengar sama sekali suara—kecuali kalau suara piring jatuh dihitung—dari dapur. Lalu terlihat gadis beramput pirang itu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng. Rambutnya sudah tergelung rapi, begitupun poni panjangnya sudah disematkan di belakang telinganya.

Sasuke memerhatikan Ino sebentar, lalu berkata, "buat siapa?" yang hanya dibalas Ino dengan jari telunjuk mengarah ke dirinya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hinata sudah membuat bubur tadi pagi sekali."

Setelah itu, Sasuke makan dalam keheningan. Sesekali ia melirik Ino yang sedang melihat ke arah balkon dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Katakan. Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

Ino menatap Sasuke sejenak. Sembari menghela nafas, ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hinata sejak subuh tadi diajak keluar sama Sai,"

Sesaat pria berambut raven itu memasang tampang bingung. Namun melihat Ino yang langsung menengok ke arah lain dengan wajah merona, ia menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

"Ti-tidak! Biasa kok! Aku cuma—"

"Hn, aku tahu aku tahu. Tak ada satupun pria yang bisa menandingiku,"

Ino langsung menimpuk Sasuke dengan dua bantal sofa sekaligus. Dan Sasuke, bukannya jera, malah…

"Tapi aku juga tahu, hanya ada satu pria tak sebanding denganku yang berhasil merebut hati Ino-ku ini!"

Makin merahlah muka Ino. Serta merta ia memukul Sasuke dengan sandalnya berkali kali. Sasuke menghindar dengan tidak elitnya—membuat ia terjungkir dari lengan sofa. Kemudian ia langsung berlari ke kamar terdekat—kamar Ino. Tentu saja ia tak bisa menguncinya. Membuat Ino dapat mengejarnya lagi dengan mudah hingga akhirnya terjadi perang bantal-sandal di sana.

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

"Hinata? Dari tadi kemana saja?" Sasuke agak kaget juga melihat Hinata sedang membereskan kamarnya dari sisa sisa perang bantalnya dan Ino tadi. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang suka dijuluki 'Hantu-pembersih'. Mengerti kan maksudnya?

"A-ano… Tadi… aku pergi keluar sebentar… Mau jalan jalan pagi…"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut, "Bagaimana?"

"I,itu…" wajah Hinata merona, "menyenangkan…"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Ia langsung berbalik. "Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Ah, Sasuke mau kemana?"

Pria itu memaksakan diri untuk berbalik. Rasanya tak perlu memaksakan matanya untuk melihat sepupunya—ah, sekaligus gadis yang disukainya berbohong kepadanya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, sembari cari makan siang kita."

"Umm… Baiklah."

Hinata tidaklah sebodoh itu. Ia sadar betul kalau Sasuke tahu ia sedang berbohong. Dan arti _jalan jalan keluar sebentar _itu hanyalah mencari ketenangan agar ia tak perlu mengamuk dan melakukan hal hal bodoh di depannya, Ino dan kakaknya, Sui.

_Heiress _Hyuga itu rasa tak perlu memberitahukan apa maksud dan apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sai tadi.

"Biarlah, nanti mereka juga tahu."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sedang menikmati semilir angin yang kadang membuat dedaunan kering tertiup dan mengusap halus wajahnya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia memang benar benar butuh rekreasi sekarang ini. Akhirnya, walau sedikit, terbesitlah rasa terima kasihnya kepada Hinata, Ino dan Suigetsu. Kalau saja mereka tidak memaksa, mungkin ia sekarang sibuk menghindar dari para penggemarnya—setidaknya, ia tak perlu menutup telinga lagi karena ponselnya sengaja ia tinggal di Tokyo.<p>

"Sasu-kuuuun!"

Sesungguhnya hanya ada satu hal dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak kuat untuk menentang keberangkatannya ke sini—

"Sasu-chaaannn~!"

—alasan yang justru malah membuatnya ditertawakan oleh keluarganya, Suigetsu, dan bahkan Hinata pun terbahak-bahak mendengarnya—

"_Urusai_! Ino!"

—Ya. Yamanaka Ino. Teman-temannya, dan seluruh dunia tahu, kalau Ino dan Sasuke tak pernah bisa menjaga _image_-nya kalau sudah bertemu. Lebih dari lima menit tanpa saling membentak—setidaknya saling mengeluarkan death glare adalah hal yang sangat langka. Meskipun pernah pada suatu hari mereka—klan Uchiha dan Yamanaka—sedang ada acara makan malam bersama dengan keluarga seorang diplomat yang mewakili Swiss di Jepang. Sasuke dan Ino, yang sama sama masih berusia 9 tahun, dan kebetulan duduk berhadapan, saling mendelik satu sama lain dengan wajah 'kau-membuatku-tak-berselera-makan'. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan terlemparnya buah buahan dan alat makan di meja, diakhiri dengan dikurungnya mereka di mobil—dan harus makan dalam satu piring, satu sendok, dan satu gelas bersama. Itupun mereka awali dengan saling jambak-jambakan hanya karena ingin makan duluan.

"Hu-uh! Kau selalu menganggapku pengganggu!"

"_Obviously yes, absolutely, always yeah, never no!_"

Herannya Sasuke, ketika ia malah mendapati Ino masih berwajah ceria. _'Oh, saking jagonya bahasa Prancis, dia sampai lupa bahasa Inggris ya?' _pikirnya.

Ino langsung mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Sasuke. "Begini, Sasu-kun—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel –kun! Menjijikan kalau kau yang mengatakannya, tahu!"

Ino hanya mendengus sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat dipotong Sasuke tadi dengan wajah ceria, "hai, hai, Sasukebe~ Jadi, tadi kan aku bertemu dengan umm… Naro? Nato? Nataro? Siapa namanya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Na-ru-to."

"Ya! Na…rut…o…"

"Hn. Terselah kau saja, lah!"

"Okay. Jadi, setelah Hinata kembali tadi 'kan aku langsung diminta tolong Sui-nii untuk pergi beli beberapa cemilan di pasar dekat sini. Pasarnya ramaiii sekali. Tetapi tidak berdesak-desakan seperti di Tokyo. Nah, di sana aku lihat Naruto dan Sai sedang berbelanja juga dengan seorang gadis desa yang cantik! Wah, dia cantik sekali, Sasuke! Aku suka penampilannya! Sayangnya aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya. Mereka terburu buru. Tapi mereka janji besok mau memperkenalkannya pada kita! _You know what's that mean?_ Kita punya teman lagi, Sasuke!_ New friend!_"

"Ck. Pasti ada alasan lain, kan?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, _"Self-evident!"_

"Hn?"

"Jelas sekali! Alias tepat! Dia pemilik Blossom's Kindergarten! Sudah pasti orangnya lembut, kan? Dia terbiasa dengan anak kecil! Dan gadis lembut itu menyenangkan! Seperti Hinata! Sayangnya Hinata bukan pengasuh bayi!"

"Hn? Kau belum melihat yang aku lihat, kan?" Sasuke beranjak dari bangku taman itu. "Tanyakan saja, dia ingat tidak dengan salah satu pegawai culunnya yang berambut pink, berkacamata, sadis, dan keras kepala sepertimu? Kau akan beranggapan lain nanti."

Ino terbengong mendengarnya.

.

.

'_Loading data…'_

_._

_._

_50%..._

_._

_._

_70%_

_._

_._

_95%_

_._

_.  
><em>

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Itu gadis yang bersama Sai dan Naruto tadi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung, dong!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drifter's Note<strong>

****Yak! Chapter dua jadi juga! Fiuh, pendek ya. Maaf deh~ habis saya gatau mau bikin gimana lagi, hahaha. Kalau dipotongnya gak pas, bisa-bisa saya bingung sendiri -a

To the point, makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fave sama nge-alert cerita ini! Semuanya membuat saya merasa makin semangat membuat cerita~ :D

So, tetap tinggalkan review ya! :* Arigatoo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Village Behind Hills**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**3. First Impression**_

* * *

><p>"SAI!"<p>

"Eh… Ino-san. Kebetulan sekali…" Sai melirik pria yang ada di sebelah Ino, "Berdua dengan Sasuke-san saja?"

Ino dan Sasuke saling melirik. Kemudian…

"Terpaksa!" kata Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang pucat. Terlihat imut (?) dan lucu bagi Ino. Sambil menahan tawa, ia menceritakan sesuatu kepada Sai.

_**Flashback, tadi pagi pukul 04.40**_

"Yamanaka-sama, Uchiha-sama! Apalagi yang kalian lakukan, HAH? INI MASIH PAGI!" bentak Suigetsu frustasi bercampur kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia jatuh dari tempat tidur, karena kaget tiba tiba sekitar pukul 4 pagi ada yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Begitu tahu bahwa Hinatalah yang mengetuk pintu dengan cara yang sangat tidak Hinata itu, ia berfirasat pasti ada hubungannya lagi dengan Sasuke dan Ino itu. Saking cepatnya, Suigetsu pergi tanpa mengunci pintu kamar dan hanya memakai kaus oblong putihnya dan celana boxer bergambar Jinchuuriki Nibi. Tak lupa bantal guling yang masih dipelukan. Ternyata? Yang dia lihat?

Uchiha Sasuke, dan Yamanaka Ino.

Dua orang anak dari keluarga pengusaha sukses dan terkemuka.

Sedang bermain.

Permainan petak umpet, tak jongkok (dibawah kolong benda apapun), lempar barang-bukan-pecah-belah, kejar-kejaran, lompat-diatas-kasur, perang bantal, dan permainan lain yang jika kalian mainkan di dalam rumah, bisa mengancam isi rumah itu.

"KALIAN SUDAH SMA, TAK ADAKAH CARA LAIN YANG LEBIH DEWASA UNTUK MENYALURKAN KEBENCIAN SELAIN MENJELMA JADI BALITA TANPA PENGASUH?"

Sasuke dan Ino yang sudah tak karuan. Ino, piyamanya sudah lecek, sandal kamarnya yang sebelah kanan sudah nyangkut di kepala Sasuke, sementara yang kiri malah sudah putus, rambut panjangnya sudah lengket dengan badannya yang sangat penuh peluh, dan… oh, apa yang melilit di tangan kirinya? Seperti kain besar berwarna biru tua, dan terlihat lambang kipas Uchiha di sana.

Sasuke? Jangan tanya dimana piyama atasannya, sudah dijelaskan diatas. Penutup mata sudah berubah kegunaan menjadi 'bandana' yang menahan poni depannya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mau memakai sandal kamar, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia memakainya di tangan?

Tampang keduanya pun tak lebih dari ekspresi merengut, kesal, dan ingin menghancurkan apapun untuk membunuh (?)

"KENAPA LAGI KALIAN?"

Ino: "Aku mau nonton Rurouni Kenshin pagi ini, tapi saluran TV-nya malah diganti si uke itu!"

Sasuke: "Hei, apa maksudmu uke! Aku juga mau nonton bola, sampai pukul 5 juga sudah habis!"

Ino: "Tapi Rurouni Kenshin juga sudah habis jam segitu! Egois!"

Sasuke: "Kau yang egois, pig!"

Ino: "Berisik bull-chicken!

Sasuke: "Dasar gen—"

"DIAM!"

Kedua anak yang sedang berdebat itu mematung.

Suigetsu menarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu dikeluarkan lengkap dengan rangkaian huruf dan kata—sebut saja membentak.

"Sekarang kalian mandi, lalu pergi berdua cari makan pagi, dan jangan pulang sebelum kusuruh! Kalian tidak dapat sarapan pagi ini!"

_**Flashback off**_

"Begitulah, Sai…" Ino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan cengiran. "Well, kami benar benar tidak boleh pulang sebelum Sui-nii meneleponku. Tadi saja, aku sempat menyelinap, sekedar mengambil snack di kamarku. Eh, begitu dia melihatku, aku langsung diteriaki, hehehe…"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Lalu…" Sai kembali melirik Sasuke yang pura-pura tak acuh padahal menguping juga, "Kalian mau kemana?"

Ino dan Sasuke mengendikkan bahu bersamaan. Membuat Sai mau tak mau tersenyum lagi, tipiiiis sekali.

"_Well… _Mau ke Blossom?"

"Blossom? Mau!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, mereka—hanya Ino dan Sai, karena Sasuke diseret Ino karena memberontak—berjalan ke Blossom dengan ceria. Sesekali Ino bersenandung kecil.

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

_Blossom's Kindegarten_

"Karin-neechan, mau pergi lagi?"

Sang kakak yang berambut merah menyala itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada si adik, ia hanya berkata, "Ada urusan."

Si adik hanya bisa menatap punggung kakaknya dengan penuh pengharapan, walau ia tahu takkan mempan lagi pada kakaknya. Apalagi dilihat dari posisi mereka sekarang ini.

"Urusan? Kau tak pernah punya waktu untukku, kecuali saat kau mencurahkan perasaanmu, ya kan?"

"_Nope_. Kemarin aku sudah seharian bersamamu, sekarang waktunya aku untuk bebas, kan?"

"Tapi kau selalu melarangku ini itu! Padahal neechan sendiri bebas sekali."

Sang kakak akhirnya berbalik, menghela nafas pelan, "Kau mengerti tugasku, kan?" Gadis itu menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya yang ditutupi rambut berwarna merah muda, "Dan posisimu? Jadi, kumohon jangan mempersulitku, Saku… Oke?"

Karin tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata emerald adiknya dalam. Tak sengaja, Sakura melihat sekilas kilatan emosi di _ruby_ milik kakaknya itu. Sebelum akhirnya tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang berbulu mata lentik, dan menjauh.

"Nee—"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang memiliki bel. Senyumnya terkembang melihat siapa yang datang.

"Naruto! Kebetulan, neechan pergi lagi. Kau mau membantuku, kan? Hari ini Blossoms sepertinya akan ramai. Biasa, musim panen tahu sendiri!"

Pria yang wajahnya berkilau karena keringat itu memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih. "Baiklah, Sakura-chan! Aku sedang bersemangat hari ini! Dattebayo!"

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua sudah menikmati pembicaraan yang mengalir begitu saja. Naruto dengan berapi-api menceritakan bagaimana caranya ia mengalahkan Rock Lee dan timnya dalam pertandingan sepak bola yang biasa diadakan sekali seminggu. Tidak lama, terdengar suara dari lonceng kecil yang dipasang di pintu masuk.

"Hola, Sai! Mau bantu bantu juga?" sahut Naruto dengan kerasnya.

"Ya, dan kita juga akan dibantu dua pegawai baru lagi."

Masuklah Ino dan Sasuke-yang kaus biru tuanya masih dipegangi Ino. Wajah Ino sangat cerah sekali melihat Sakura.

"_Ohayo_, Sakura-san! Aku Yamanaka Ino, _douzo_ _yoroshiku, _kita berteman, ya!" Seru Ino dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura yang sempat kaget juga melihat Ino, tersenyum manis dan membalas sapaannya.

"_Douzo yoroshiku ne_, Ino-chan!"

"Oh ya, ini Uchiha Sasuke, saudaraku! Katanya kalian sudah saling kenal, ya!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan seketika terdiam. Sementara onyx Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat sipit dan tajam itu, kini terbelalak dan membulat melihat Sakura.

"Ah! Alien _pink_!"

"_Nani?_ Kamu kan orang gila sok keren yang waktu itu!"

"Hah? _Come on,_ Kaulah yang tiba tiba menonjokku sampai 7 meter! Kau memang alien!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Sai dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan bingung. Dan Ino wajahnya sudah memerah akibat terlalu lama menahan tawa, hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari Blossoms dan tertawa sekencang kencangnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan mereka. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya memojokkan gadis yang pernah membuatnya malu ini.

"Kenapa kau, _pinky?_ Tak bisa membalasku, heh?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai puasnya yang… yah, pokoknya _cool_ lah!

"Grr… Aku sedang berpikir, tahu!"

"Oh? Berpikir? Ha! Alien jenis apa yang punya otak?"

"Aku beda denganmu! Aku akan berpikir dua kali sebelum bicara dengan orang asing nan aneh sepertimu!" Sakura menuding-nuding Sasuke tepat di depan hidungnya. (meskipun ia harus menjinjit)

"Tch! Gadis berandal! Baru pertama kali kulihat ada gadis yang berani menuding lawan bicaranya sendiri!"

"_So, why? Everything is what I want! You don't have right to estimate me!_ Sekarang, kalau kau sudah tak punya keperluan lagi selain mengangguku, lebih baik pergi saja! Hush, hush!" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah sedang mengusir kucing.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tentu saja dia merasa emm… direndahkan.

_Enough._ Dua kali sudah gadis desa yang dianggapnya aneh dan menyebalkan ini menjatuhkannya. Pertama, dengan tonjokan. Kedua, dengan perkataan. Tentu jauh lebih parah. Apa tanggapan fans-mu kalau mereka melihat ini, _Cold Prince?_

Dan tentu, seorang Uchiha takkan diam saja, bukan?

Seakan sudah mendapat ide, si bungsu Uchiha ini kembali melebarkan seringai liciknya. Tiba tiba ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Apalagi setelah melihat rona di wajah Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita duel, hm?"

"Du-duel? Duel apa!"

"Kudengar dari Ino… Katanya, kau pemilik _Blossom's Kindergarten_ ini?"

"Lalu? Jangan harap kau bisa menguasainya!"

"Hei, hei. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat begitu. Aku sudah cukup kaya, 'key? Aku hanya ingin tahu kepiawaianmu mengurus anak anak kecil yang dititip di sini. Itu saja."

"Heh, cuma itu?" tanggap Sakura dengan nada menantang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

Dengan gaya yang dibuat sejaim mungkin, Sakura membuat gerakan seolah membersihkan tangannya. Bahkan sampai meniup-niupnya segala.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hei, sebegitu rendahnyakah aku bagimu? Yang dari tadi kau lakukan hanyalah melakukan hal yang membuatku merasa tersinggung dengan gaya 'cewek'mu itu," kata Sasuke sambil cemberut.

Bibir Sakura berkedut menahan tawa. Ia pura pura batuk untuk menyamarkan kikikannya.

"Aku memang selalu menjaga kebersihan. Tadi tanganku dipegangmu. Kau orang aneh. Orang aneh sudah pasti kotor. Jadi aku harus membersihkannya sebersih mungkin."

Sakura menyeringai puas yang membuat empat buah sudut di kepala Sasuke menampakkan wujudnya. Dengan begitu, Sakura melenggang ke dapur sambil menarik Naruto untuk membantunya. Sasuke baru saja akan berteriak saat tiba tiba tangan Ino menepuk pundaknya.

"_Well,_ Sasuke,"Ino menepuk pundaknya dengan santai, "Sepertinya dia bukan alien, tapi wujud lain Hillary Clinton di Jepang."

Awalnya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ino hanya balas menatapnya penuh tanya.

Dan sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Ino yang mengkilat—efek _lip balm_.

.

.

Ah, Sasuke nyengir juga.

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

"HUEEE neechan~!"

"Konohamaruuu! Lagi lagi kamu mengganggu anak anak perempuan! Harus berapa kali lagi kujewer supaya berhenti mengerecoki mereka, hah?"

Anak kecil yang telinganya dijewer Sakura itu mengaduh kesakitan, "Aduh, duh! Neechan, ampun! Aku kan cuma mau pinjam boneka _Barbie _yang pakai baju sailor, sebentar saja buat dipasangkan sama robotkuuu"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Setelah menghentikan aktivitas menjewer tadi, ia berkata sambil berkacak pinggang, "Alasanmu selalu itu. Kalau mau cari perhatian Kaede, bisa tidak sih tidak dengan membuat mereka menangis begitu!"

Konohamaru malah cemberut, "Memangnya aku harus apa, neechan? Aku gak tahu gimana caranya. Naruto-niichan justru menyarankan ini. Neechan yang pintar ini, bisa kasih saran tidak?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan laki laki."

Perlu diketahui bahwa kelembutannya hanya akan ditunjukkan pada anak anak yang polos. Tidak dengan Konohamaru—yang bisa dibilang si _trouble maker_, hampir tiap hari diperlakukan 'spesial' ketika seniornya—Naruto—tidak ada. Dan mereka berdua benar benar terlihat seperti adik dan kakak yang cara berkomunikasinya lewat 'fisik' dan 'adu-kuat'.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya Naruto, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai?

Oh, ternyata Naruto diminta Sakura kembali ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan anak anak yang dititipkan. Sisa yang ada sudah habis berkat Konohamaru untuk dibagikan pada beberapa pengemis yang datang saat Sakura sibuk di dapur tadi. Walau niatnya mulia, tetap saja dengan sungguh 'mulia'-nya anak itu dihadiahi jitakan 'mulia' oleh Naruto.

Ino dan Sai pergi ke motel tempat mereka menginap untuk menjemput Hinata. Karena Sai yang mengajukan usulan itu pada awalnya, Sasuke dengan ketus sekali menolak ikut. Padahal seharusnya Ino tetap di Blossoms untuk membantu Sakura.

Sasuke? Baru saja Sakura akan menyuruh Konohamaru untuk mencarinya, jika ia tak kebetulan terlihat tidur di ruang tengah tempat Sakura dan Konohamaru berada. Wajahnya benar benar rileks dan sangat polos. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan ketika bangun. Iblis.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. "Ck, tak usah pura-pura, bodoh. Kau salah kalau mengira aku akan pura-pura terpesona dengan wajahmu, lalu aku tak jadi memintamu membantuku."

Baiklah. Apa lagi yang bisa Uchiha Sasuke lakukan agar bisa tetap tenang di waktu istirahatnya? Haruno Sakura tampaknya sangat tahu intrik-intrik itu—jangan tanya darimana—dan ia sepertinya ingin Sasuke ingat itu.

Camkan. Ino benar. Sakura benar benar Hillary-nya Jepang.

"_Geez… come on,_ Sasuke, setelah marah marah tak jelas dengan Sai tadi, memangnya tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan? Tunjukkan kehebatanmu kalau kau memang bisa mengurus anak anak. Apalagi dia."

Sakura melirik Konohamaru. Yang dilirik hanya membuang muka.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya secara imajiner. Dia benar benar heran sekarang. Kenapa ada gadis desa berwajah polos seperti dia yang ternyata kelakuannya seperti Yamanaka Ino? Menghinanya, meremehkannya, bertengkar dengan anak umur tujuh tahun seperti Konohamaru, menantangnya, apalagi habis ini?

"Bicaramu itu, seakan sudah jadi _baby-sitter _handal saja. Kalau itu maumu, kau bisa bersantai sekarang di kamar. Pergilah, kuurus sendiri mereka."

Sakura menyeringai, "Oh, _I wonder_…"

"_You want, or not?"_

"Huh, yaaaa, baiklaaah."

Dan Sakura pun pergi ke lantai atas tanpa menimbulkan suara di tangga kayunya. Tunggu, itupun cara jalan yang elit, tanpa suara!

Sasuke sempat terheran juga, bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu? Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tak mempedulikannya. Begitu menoleh, ia baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Niisan siapanya Sakura-neechan sih?" tanya Konohamaru lugu.

"Buat apa anak ingusan tanya-tanya begitu?"

Konohamaru menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Oh, baiklah. Wajahnya sangat membuatnya teringat lagi dengan Sakura. Benar-benar mirip.

"Daripada itu…" Sasuke merangkul Konohamaru, "Kuajari teknik mencari perhatian gadis tanpa harus membuat masalah seperti tadi, mau?"

"Niisan bisa? Sakura-neechan saja sepertinya gak berpengaruh, tuh."

Pria emo itu hanya tersenyum masam. _'Untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan Sakura untuk menganggap anak ini menyebalkan!'_ pikirnya.

"Ck, mau bukti?" tantang Sasuke. Sementara Konohamaru mengangguk mantap.

"Hn… _See it_,"

Sasuke memperlihatkan salah satu video di ponselnya—hasil rekaman tersembunyi milik Ino.

Saat itu ketika di sekolah, Sasuke sedang bermain _truth or dare _bersama teman temannya yang lain. Karena perkiraannya jika memilih _truth _maka akan ditanyai semua yang privasi—apalagi dia, si pangeran es dengan 1001 kemesteriusannya, pasti pertanyaannya akan sangat tidak masuk akal. Maka dari itu ia memilih _dare. _Tantangan untuknya, ia harus menembak salah satu gadis di sekolah yang ia anggap paling cantik di balkon lantai dua, dimana semua orang bisa melihat. Ia tahu tak mungkin memilih Hinata, jadi ia memilih Tayuya, anak _cheerleader _yang cantik dan populer. Dan para fangirl-nya yang menyaksikan di lapangan? Menangis meraung raung dengan tangan seolah menggapai-gapai Sasuke.

Konohamaru—dengan mata yang berbinar—hampir tidak percaya dengan video itu. Bagaimana tidak, lapangan itu luasnya dua kali lapangan sepak bola, dan penuh dengan gerombolan manusia. Dimana sebagian besar adalah para gadis yang sedang menangis! Atau dalam artian lain: mereka yang menangis adalah pengagum Sasuke!

"K-kau…" Bocah itu tergagap. Dengan jari telunjuk yang gemetaran, ia menuding Sasuke, "Bohong! Pasti kau artis! Dan itu salah satu adeganmu, kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "_Hell yeah, _aku juga tidak mau dan tidak akan mempercayai ini, tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

"Baiklah… Mungkin setelah kau memberitahuku satu saja tips, aku bisa percaya," ucap Konohamaru, masih dengan pandangan tak percayanya.

"Hmm…" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, kita lakukan dengan _gentle_." Dia merangkul Konohamaru seolah sudah akrab. Mereka ber-_high five _sambil tertawa-tawa.

'_Oh, Kami-sama… Begini ya rasanya punya adik laki-laki?'_

.

.

Sulit dipercaya memang, setelah sekian lama, Sasuke bisa tertawa sebebas itu. Dan ia akrab dengan seorang bocah—yang kepribadiannya mirip dengan Ino dan Sakura—ditambah Naruto. Konohamaru menariknya tangannya sambil setengah berlari ke ruang bermain. Tanpa sadar, ia bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan anak anak itu—setidaknya sampai ada seorang ibu yang mengambil anaknya kembali—dan Sasuke membujuk si anak yang sempat kerasan di sana.

Pria emo itu tidak sadar, kalau Naruto, Ino, Hinata dan Sai sudah ada di luar dari tadi. Mereka memperhatikan Sasuke dari dinding Blossoms yang sengaja dibuat dari kaca—transparan, agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke dalam dan udaranya tetap hangat. Sudah berapa banyak memori handphone Ino terpakai hanya untuk merekam kegiatan Sasuke itu? Bahkan ia sampai meminjam ponsel Hinata pula.

.

.

Dan Sakura… Ia melihat dari CCTV yang tersambung ke laptopnya sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Walaupun diawal dia sempat harus mengernyitkan keningnya beberapa kali, sekarang ia mengerti. Kenapa Ino dan Hinata itu tetap betah bersamanya.

"Hei!"

Sakura menggerutu ketika melihat es di gelasnya yang sudah mencair. Padahal ia suka sekali mengulum es batu yang berukuran kecil itu seperti permen. Mungkin karena AC di kamarnya tidak hidup, dan ia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka membiarkan hawa sejuk—tepatnya panas masuk. Haruno itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Namun, begitu mengalihkan pandangan pada CCTV—yang memperlihatkan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa, gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

_._

'_Bahkan dalam sebuah kehangatan kecil saja, es sudah bisa mencair, kan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, pandangannya tentang Sasuke: berubah.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinu**e**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Drifter's Note!**

Untuk** kan-chan: **oh, SasuHina itu hanya slight. Sejujurnya saya sendiri lebih suka kalau SasuHina itu saudaraan, apalagi ditambah Ino. Rasanya kalau punya saudara begitu... seru! (entah seru darimananya) terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya! ^^**  
><strong>

yeah, akhirnya selesai juga! *ngelap keringet* setelah beberapa lama... rasanya gaya menulis saya jadi berubah, ya... ._.)a ah, maafkan ke-plinplan-an ini...

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Village Behind Hills**

By: Cool 'Drifter'

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Moment<strong>_

**..**

Pagi ini cerah. Walau begitu, hawa di Konohagakure tetap terasa sejuk. Padahal sudah seminggu semenjak masuk musim panas. Berkat cahaya mentari yang terang benderang, sebagian besar penduduk mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan penuh semangat. Terdengar derai tawa anak anak, dan penduduk yang saling menyapa.

Di salah satu sisi jalan itu, seorang pria tampan berambut raven terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal—lebih ke arah bingung. Sesekali juga ia menghela nafas. Dan rasanya ingin memukul seseorang kalau teringat kejadian tadi pagi—lagi.

"Ino-buta mendokusai…" gumamnya—lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Ia dan Ino berpisah di salah satu persimpangan jalan tadi setelah 'sedikit' adu mulut. Kalau saja Ino tidak hampir menangis dan menonjoknya—lalu berlari—saat itu, mungkin pertengkaran mereka belum berakhir. Sasuke sadar kalau semua karena kesalahannya. Ino tidak begitu percaya diri tanpa kunciran rambutnya. Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuangnya karena kesal mendapati Ino mengambil tomat terakhirnya untuk dijadikan jus.

Terbesit sedikit pikirannya untuk meminta maaf, tapi setelah Ino meninju perutnya tadi—jangan harap Sasuke mau melakukannya. Pria itu juga menjadi sangat kesal. Menurutnya, sepupunya itu berlebihan! Apa susahnya sih minta belikan yang baru? Sasuke benar benar tak habis pikir dengan perempuan. Hanya satu gadis—Hinata yang bisa ia terima jalan pikirnya. Ehem…

"Hn? Ini di mana?"

Rupanya, saking sibuknya bergelut dengan segala pemikiran tentang Ino membuat Sasuke tidak sadar berjalan ke mana. Herannya, langkah kaki membawanya ke…

'Blossoms? _kenapa harus _kebetulan _ke tempat alien ini sih?'_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendongak. Tepat saat itu, jendela kamar seseorang sudah terbuka. Yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya… tentu saja kepala—yang diketahui—si pemilik kamar.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu kini sedang bertopang dagu di ambang jendelanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, matanya seolah menerawang. Namun, ia tampak cantik—lebih cantik dari yang biasa dilihat Sasuke.

"_Hn? Memangnya aku pernah bilang dia cantik?'_

Baiklah, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Walaupun hanya setengah badan, ia terlihat masih memakai gaun tidur berwarna hijau terang. Rambut Sakura yang panjang dan agak tebal, tergerai bebas dengan indahnya. Mata emerald-nya terlihat lebih bersinar—mungkin karena sedang tidak memakai kacamata. Intinya, ia terlihat lebih cantik dari kesehariannya. Lagi-lagi muncul pertanyaan di benak Sasuke.

'_Pertama, warna rambutnya. Kedua, sifatnya. Ketiga? Apa iya dia benar benar penduduk desa ini?'_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar, sembari berpikir, ia juga diam di tengah jalan itu dan memandangi Sakura dengan wajah yang err… yang begitu lah!

Rupanya Sakura menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Ia mendengus, langsung menutup jendela kamarnya keras sekali. Berbarengan dengan sadarnya Sasuke dari lamunannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan, Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan pelan mendekati Blossoms dan membuka pintunya.

**Cklek.**

Beruntung tidak dikunci. Tetapi, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, seorang gadis sudah berdiri sambil bersedekap—Sakura. Menatapnya jengkel.

"Mau menitipkan anak, atau melamar jadi salah satu pengasuh Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke langsung menyeringai. "Hn, aku hanya ingin bertamu, nona pengasuh. Kulihat kau sendirian, eh?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Hari ini Blossoms tutup, semua juga tahu."

Uchiha itu diam-diam menjalankan otak liciknya. Tak lama, ia menyeringai. "_I want you_," Sasuke sengaja menjeda perkataannya begitu melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah drastis. "Aku mau kau terus bersamaku hari ini."

"_Nanii? _ Apa-apaan_—"_

"_You'll be with me today. _Kita-bersenang-senang, oke?"

**BUAGH!**

"Dalam mimpimu!" bentak Sakura begitu menonjok Sasuke hingga terlempar ke salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan datar—yang menurut Sakura sangat mengerikan. "Dua kali." Pria itu mendesis berbahaya, "_You are really a fearless female, Saku-hime_."

"_SHUT UP!"_

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung berlari ke atas, ke kamarnya. Sementara Sasuke duduk santai di sofa tanpa mempedulikan Sakura ataupun lebam di wajahnya.

"—tetapi itulah sisi menarik darimu."

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

"_Sumimasen!"_

Sudah 10 menit lebih Naruto berdiri di luar kamar motel tempat Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke menginap. Sudah lebih dari 10 kali pula ia mengetuk pintunya. Namun tetap saja tak ada reaksi apapun dari penghuni di dalam sana.

Naruto teringat apa yang tadi salah satu resepsionis katakan.

_**Flashback, resepsionist**_

"Um… kamar yang salah satu penghuninya bermarga Uchiha?"

Sang resepsionis yang bernama Ayame—tertulis di tanda pengenalnya—terlihat mencari cari di komputer di depannya. "Ah!"

Naruto melirik resepsionis yang berseru tadi. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu—"

"Kenapa aku?"

"—yakin mau mengunjungi kamar Tuan Uchiha?"

Naruto agak tidak yakin saat menjawab, "i-iya… Memang kenapa?"

"_Iie, _hanya saja itu adalah kamar terusuh dan teribut yang pernah kudengar,"

Melihat Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah bingung, Ayame berkata lagi, "Tiap pagi—tiap hari selalu ada saja keributan yang mereka buat, apalagi juga selalu saja kamar sebelahnya—yang juga beratasnamakan Uchiha—ikut di saat saat terakhir."

"Kau yakin itu Uchiha, Yamanaka dan… Hyuuga?"

Ayame tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak? Tiap hari juga aku yang turun tangan langsung untuk membersihkan kamar mereka."

_**Flashback OFF**_

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memikirkan percakapannya dengan Ayame tadi, ia mulai berpikir kalau ia salah kamar—salah motel, malah. Mungkin saja kan mereka Uchiha, Yamanaka dan Hyuuga yang lain? Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa ketiganya adalah klan besar dengan anggota keluarga yang tersebar di mana-mana. Lagipula—

'_Dari raut wajahnya saja, sudah kelihatan kalau Hinata itu gadis manis yang baik, anggun, tenang, dan dewasa. Khas bangsawan. Mana mungkin ia berbuat keributan? Yah, kalau Sasuke dan Ino sih kelihatan—bukan komunikasi namanya kalau tidak saling mengejek dan bertengkar…'_

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sudah memaksakan diri bangun pagi demi ketiga teman—pendatang—baru yang dianggapnya menarik itu, sampai terpaksa makan kebab jualan karena jalan dari Blossom ke motel yang pernah disebut-sebut Ino ini berlawanan arah dengan kedai ramen favoritnya, dan sekarang ia 'mungkin' salah motel?

Pria penggila ramen itu menyudahi lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Wajah masamnya kembali berubah cerah ketika melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu.

"Na, Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto agak tersentak mendegar suara Hinata yang lirih. Tunggu. Sepertinya ia tak sadar dengan embel-embel '-kun' dibelakang namanya.

"Um_, ohayou_ Hinata!" balas Naruto dengan cengirannya. Membuat wajah Hinata merona dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu. "Hinata?"

Hinata mengintip sedikit dengan takut-takut. "_Go-gomen…_ Si-silakan.. masuk…" Gadis itu berjalan mundur perlahan untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar. Entahlah, mungkin ia masih gugup untuk bertemu bocah pirang itu hanya dengan kaus ungu muda berleher lebar dan _legging_ putih selutut. Juga rambut biru gelapnya yang dikuncir _ponytail._

"Kenapa? Aku terlihat menyeramkan atau seperti orang jahat?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat buat polos.

Dengan gerakan kilat namun canggung, Hinata menjauh dari balik pintu dan menggeleng keras. "Go-gomen… Aku… memang tak seberani Ino… A, aku ti, tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan… Na, Naruto-san… A, aku se, selalu… gugup begini kalau… tak ada Ino atau Sasuke…"

"Sebegitu dekatnyakah kalian sampai efeknya begini?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak… hanya aku saja,"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, aku… aku…"

Naruto tertawa. "_Calm down, _Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut begini. Hanya saja, aku ingin kenal kalian lebih dekat. Yah, mumpung Blossom juga sedang libur. Hei, _by the way, _kemana perginya Sasuke dan Ino? Lalu, selain kalian, siapa lagi yang ada di sini? Oh ya, bolehkah aku masuk dan duduk?"

"Ah! Ma-maaf! Silahkan masuk dan duduk dulu…" Dengan canggung, Hinata duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dari Naruto. Ia terlihat gugup untuk menatap langsung mata Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa aku… terlalu menakutimu, ya?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng keras. "Tidak kok! Aku… aku hanya tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana… Aku…"

"Hmm…" Naruto menahan tawa melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya ini. "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi saja? Aku tertarik mendengar kehidupan kalian…"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk.

Bocah Uzumaki itupun kembali memasang senyum lima jarinya. Benar-benar menunjukkan seberapa antusiasnya ia terhadap teman-teman barunya ini.

Dan dari sanalah, Hinata dan Naruto terlibat perbincangan panjang yang menyangkut diri mereka masing masing. Perlahan-lahan, Hinata pun mulai bisa lebih terbuka kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

Dan dengan adanya pertemuan ini pula, bertambahlah satu lagi saingan Sasuke.

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

"Mau kemana?"

Sakura menjawab ketus, "Tch, kan kau yang mengajak, baka!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memutar bola mata atupun mengeluarkan cercaan pada gadis berambut pink yang menyebalkan ini.

"Sakura…" Lelaki bermata onyx itu melembutkan suaranya, "Aku tahu kamu masih masih marah. Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin membuatmu senang barang sedikit saja…"

Sakura masih bergeming—setidaknya gadis itu tak mendengus ataupun memalingkan wajahnya. Atau malah kabur dari sana.

"Sakura, _onegai_…" Sasuke makin memelaskan suaranya sembari matanya menjelajah setiap apa yang mereka lewati. Hingga terhenti di salah satu sudut. "Hei, suka _ice cake_?"

Sakura yang sama sekali tak bereaksi, membuat kesabaran Sasuke yagn hanya sedikit itu habis tak berbisa. Sambil mencengkram pundak Sakura dan memaksa mata mereka bertemu, Sasuke berkata dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Bisakah kau menjawab? Asal tahu saja. Kelakuanmu ini persis anak kecil."

Tiba tiba saja, mata emerald Sakura membulat. Entah karena ucapan Sasuke tadi atau apa. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum sinis, "Semua orang yang beranggapan sepertimu itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengerti penderitaan. Cih, dasar orang kota!"

Dengan dingin, Sakura mendahului Sasuke untuk berjalan ke bangku taman di belakang mereka. Gadis itu duduk di bangku yang membelakangi Sasuke. Perlahan ia melepas sepatunya dan merebahkan diri di sana. "Aku capek," gumamnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang masih terbengong berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Pertama, kata-kata tajam dan senyum sinis. Kedua, kelakuan gadis itu yang lagi lagi berlawanan dengan pujaannya, Hinata. Hei, benarkah karena itu, Sasuke?

Bukan karena kulit tangannya yang putih mulus yang tersingkap dari balik jaketnya? (Sejak ketemu Sasuke, Sakura selalu memakai jaket atau kaus tangan warna merah) Atau wajahnya yang lebih damai karena rileks? Entahlah.

Yang Sasuke tahu sekarang, hanya alam bawah sadar menuntunnya ia ke salah satu toko di sekitar taman itu.

Begitu Sasuke masuk, seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan wajah keibuan, dan—yang sulit dipercaya—lebih tinggi dari Sasuke menyambutnya antusias.

"_Irrashaimase, musuko-san!_ Butuh sesuatu, nak?"

"Hn. Saya mau cari ikat rambut untuk perempuan. Tapi saya tidak begitu tahu kesukaan untuk perempuan seperti dia. Bisakah anda membantu saya—" Sasuke melirik _name tag _nona itu, "—um, _madam _Yuugao?"

Wanita bernama Yuugao itu terdiam sejenak. "Kamu orang Jepang?"

"Begitulah. Kulihat anda juga…"

"Ah, habis kamu lebih mirip orang asing. Orang Jepang tak banyak yang setampan dirimu." Yuugao tertawa kecil, "_Well,_ anak muda, boleh kutahu namamu?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Mata ungunya seakan menyihir Sasuke yang mau tak mau menjadi merindukan ibunya…

"Aku… Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa, _mam?_"

Yuugao menggeleng. "Hanya ingin tahu. Siapakah gadis beruntung itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Gadis beruntung?" Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepatnya. "Aku cuma mau membuatnya tak marah lagi denganku. Dia gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Sama sekali tidak ada sisi gadis desanya. Kucing berbulu kelinci." Sasuke bercerita sambil cemberut. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman untuk bercerita dengan Yuugao yang baru sekali ditemuinya.

Bibir Yuugao sedikit tertarik ke atas ketika mendengar perumpamaan yang diberikan Sasuke tadi. "Nak," ucapnya, "Sakura tidak begitu kok."

Sasuke baru saja akan menyela ketika Yuugao meletakkan tangannya yang hangat di puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Sakura itu gadis baik. Sepintas memang terlihat seperti gadis egois yang menyebalkan, temperamen, dan kekanakan. Tapi, kalau kamu bisa mengenalnya dengan lebih baik lagi, ada satu sisinya yang—ah, intinya, dia _kirei no hime_ yang menyenangkan!"

"_Gomen_, _mam. _Anda berkata seperti sudah sangat mengenalnya, dan tahu dia begitu lama…"

"Ah!" Yuugao tersentak yang menurut Sasuke sedikit aneh. "Kalau itu—um, siapa memangnya yang tidak mengenal dia? Adik dari Haruno Karin. Mereka dua bersaudara yang istimewa. Sudah cantik, pintar, ramah, berprestasi pula. Hanya saja, Karin itu lebih aktif di organisasi di desa ini. Sementara Sakura agak tertutup. Kalaupun keluar hanya jika benar benar penting. Atau Karin yang memaksanya ikut ke suatu pertemuan desa. Makanya, begitu aku melihat Sakura yang sedang bersamamu, aku penasaran ada apa. Karena dia jaraaang sekali terlihat bersama laki laki, kecuali dengan 2 'pengawalnya' itu."

"Pengawal? Maksudnya.. Sai dan Naruto?"

"Kau tahu ya? Kalau begitu, percuma aku memberitahumu hal-hal yang tadi. Ternyata kau cukup dekat dengan mereka,"

"Tidak juga. Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu Karin."

Mendengarnya, tiba tiba wajah Yuugao berubah menjadi antusias, "Nee? Kamu harus bertemu dengannya! Dia sangat menyenangkan! Mungkin.." Yuugao terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum jahil, "Kau bisa menceritakan pendapatmu tentang Sakura juga. Siapa tahu setelahnya kau akan lebih tertarik."

"_Iie_… Sudahlah, _mam_, tolong bantu aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan kemarahannya!" pinta Sasuke akhirnya.

Yuugao lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. "_Ha'i, ha'i_, Sasu-_kun_. Sebentar…"

Setelah itu, Yuugao sudah sibuk mencari-cari, sementara Sasuke juga mulai berpikir untuk membelikan Ino sesuatu.

Sasuke sudah berpindah dari satu rak ke rak lain. Tapi keranjang kecil berwarna ungu yang dipegangnya itu belum terisi . Padahal dihadapannya banyak sekali ikat rambut berbagai warna dan bentuk yang seakan mengundang untuk dibeli.

"Mana mungkin aku telpon Hinata hanya untuk menanyakan ini? Konyol." gumam Sasuke.

Pangeran sekolah itu mengusap dagunya selama beberapa saat. Dan bola matanya yang hitam tak hentinya bergerak seakan meneliti aksesoris di depannya. Sempat tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil ikat rambut berwarna kuning dan berhias kepala beruang kuning (?), kemudian terhenti dan ia kembali mengusap dagu.

'_Ino itu _tomboyish._ Dan kuning terlalu cerah dengan rambut kuning jeleknya itu.'_

Sasuke melirik tumpukan ikat rambut di rak sebelah. _'Ungu…'_ batinnya sambil mengambil salah satu ikat rambut lagi. Berwarna ungu tua dan terlihat sedikit 'wah' dengan beberapa berlian imitasi kecil berwarna sama.

Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli ikat rambut ungu itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu cari apa lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "_Nothing, _yeah."

Yuugao kembali memamerkan senyuman lembutnya. "Ini," wanita itu menyodorkan sebauh bungkusan kecil, "Aku sering melihatnya memakai bandana. Jadi kupikir itu kesukaannya."

"Boleh aku lihat?" Melihat Yuugao menggeleng, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Itu gratis. Yang ada di keranjangmu juga." kata Yuugao. Ia tertawa saat melihat semburat tipis di wajah Sasuke.

"_Kore wa…_ _imouto_… Ah, boleh aku lihat bandananya seperti apa?"

"_Dame desu yo_." Yuugao mempertegas nada suaranya.

Seperti orang bodoh, –plak- Sasuke justru bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu tidak boleh melihatnya."

"Tapi kenapaaa?"

Yuugao tertawa kecil. Sasuke yang dihadapannya sekarang lebih tampak seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Sudah kubilang, karena kamu tidak boleh melihatnya, Sasu-_cakes._"

Tersadar akan kelakuannya tadi, wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Ia merasa salah tingkah milik Hinata menular kepadanya. Uchiha itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin jadi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu… _Arigato Gozaimashita_."

"_Anything for you. _Pastikan Sakura yang langsung menerimanya, oke?"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya. Lalu setelah menggumamkan terima kasih sekali lagi, pria bermata _onyx _itu keluar dari toko.

"_Sayonara, _Sasu-_chan_!" Yuugao termenung sebentar menatap sosok Sasuke yang semakin mengecil dibalik kaca tokonya.

"_Gomennasai. Aku melakukan apa yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sebagai pengasuh kalian. Sasuke-kun orang baik. Anak itu mungkin bisa membantu Sakura keluar penjara perasaannya sendiri. Benar, kan, Karin-_hime?"

_***~VillageBehindHills~***_

Sai baru saja akan serius membaca buku jika tak melihat seseorang yang ia kenali duduk di hadapannya.

"Lho? Ino-san, bukan?"

"Eh, Sai? Aku—"

Sai tersenyum dengan kakunya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga suka 'main' ke perpustakaan," katanya setengah berbisik.

Ino tertawa kecil. Ia mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali di udara sambil berkata pelan, "Hanya mau mengisi waktu saja. Yah, siapa tahu dapat kabar baru soal di Tokyo. Aku juga sudah lama tidak baca novel. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku biasa datang ke sini untuk mencari referensi. Sekedar menambah ide."

"_Sou ka_…" Mata _sapphire_-nya melirik sampul buku teratas dari tumpukan buku yang dugaannya sudah dibaca oleh Sai. "Tapi, ini kan hanya kumpulan gambar. Kukira kau mau membuat tugas kesenian, mungkin?"

Menutup dan membereskan buku-buku pinjamannya yang berserakan, pemuda yang memakai kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak itu tersenyum dan menatap Ino lembut.

"Aku bahkan tidak bersekolah lagi, _Barbie."_

Ino sedikit tersengat rasanya mendengar kalimat Sai tadi. '_Tidak bersekolah?' _batinnya. "Um, _gomen _Sai. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"_Ha'i, ha'i. Daijobu. _Maksudku, sekolahku sudah selesai."

Gadis berambut _blonde _itu menatap Sai dengan pandangan heran.

Kelas akselerasi macam apa yang diikuti Sai sehingga bisa lulus dengat sangat cepat? Mereka sama-sama berumur 16 tahun ini, dan Ino tahu betul seperti apa perjuangan si super jenius Uchiha Sasuke di kelas internasional-nya—bahkan di tahun pertama SMA. Dan Sai yang terlihat tidak 'lebih' dari Sasuke bisa mengalahkannya? Entah apa yang diajarkan guru sekolah di desa terpencil ini.

"Ino-san?"

Ino tidak tahu seberapa aneh wajahnya saat diam memandang Sai tadi. Entahlah. Atau Sai tidak memerhatikan karena asyik dengan bacaannya? Apapun itu, sekarang dia tidak boleh mengulangi kelakuannya tadi.

"E-eh… Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehehe… Ngomong-ngomong, emm…"

"Hm?"

"Mau menemaniku ke tempat yang indah di Konoha? Em, yah… _kupikir _ aku bosan—ya, biasalah, seperti katamu tadi, aku tidak biasa di sini jadi—"

Sai kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan. (**A/N: **Inget, menawan. Bukan senyum palsu kayak yang di canon)

"_Anywhere, hime. Anywhere you want."_

.

.

Setidaknya, Ino tahu bahwa ada seorang guru yang mengajarkan Sai untuk bersikap romantis—ilmu yang tidak Sasuke pelajari.

.

.

.

—**TBC—**

**Drifter's Note:**

Untuk **Sei** : wah, saya sama sekali gak keberatan, kok! Apalagi kalau kamu tambahkan 'seperti authornya', saya malah melayang! XD #plak ini sudah update :D apa masih ada adegan yang sepertinya 'terputus'? btw, terima kasih masukannya! ^^

Aah, akhirnya… Selesai juga chapter iniiii XD

Kangen, deh sama ceritanya. Kangen readers juga kok :'3 #dilemparkoin Setelah sekian lama gak buka akun, dan jaraaaang banget mampir ke FFn, saya jadi lupa sendiri sama ini cerita ._.) Kadang sekalinya buka, cuma baca salah satu fic coretratedmcoret, saya ngabur lagi. SMP tahun terakhir, walau lagi liburan pun menyiksa, ya :'D

Dan seperti biasa, ceritanya pendek '-' *muka datar* dan rasanya chapter ini datar-datar aja, cuma nyeritain perkembangan Sasusaku, Naruhina, dan… sedikit Saiino. Ah, Naruhinanya juga kurang jelas, duh, kacau ya… *meratap*

Kayaknya saya sudahi curcolnya. Lebih baik menunggu review kesan dan masukan dari readers sekalian :) (kayak ada yang baca ceritanya aja… hiks) ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bersedia memberikan tips cara memberi judul yang baik? ._.

Thanks for reading and review! ^^


End file.
